SACNAS requests funding from the National Institutes of General Medical Sciences Minority Access to Research Careers program, for underrepresented undergraduate and graduate students, and professionals to encourage and develop an interest in biomedical sciences. Humans are a natural resource that continue to be underdeveloped in the U.S. and within the U.S. scientific community. This is particularly true for people who are members of minority groups, especially Chicanos and Native Americans. A recent NSF study (NSF 00 327) shows that while minorities make up nearly 25% of population in the U.S., Chicanos, Latinos, Native American and African Americans make up less than 6% of all Ph.D.s in science, engineering and mathematics (SEM). SEM are areas of expertise that are the comerstones for the future of this country. The underrepresentation of these people in the scientific enterprise is a serious national problem with many contributing factors (Chronicle of Higher Ed, Jan 2002). The Society for Advancement of Chicanos/Latinos and Native Americans (SACNAS) seeks to change this statistic by encouraging all underrepresented groups - while focusing on Chicanos/Latinos and Native Americans- to pursue advanced degrees in science, mathematics and engineering. SACNAS' mission and that of the NIH MARC program are congruent. The proposed activities integrate biomedical research and promote educational opportunities in NIH relevant areas. We have solicited funds from other sources to support scientists and budding scientists with interests in other areas of research. The hypothesis to be tested is that, with the active mentoring, career development, and specific interventions provided by SACNAS as supported by NIH, undergraduate, graduate, postdoctoral researchers, and professional minority scientists will be retained in science and will achieve excellence in this endeavor. SACNAS has a 15-year history of annual conferences with workshops, scientific sessions, student presentations, and mentoring activities. Past and current SACNAS activities are a foundation, and the springboard we shall use to launch the following specific aims: Aim 1. Provide an annual conference that enhances career development and higher education of undergraduate students (285), pre- (34) and post- (20) doctoral researchers (20) and faculty (5) interested in biomedical sciences; Aim 2. Provide year-round activities that will enhance student, postdoctoral and faculty development; and Aim 3. Evaluate the effectiveness of the proposed activities. The rationale for the proposed activities in this application is that without early, specific and well thought-out interventions, and without opportunities for students, postdoctoral researchers and faculty to take part in career and educational development our target communities will remain underrepresented in scientific endeavors.